Bone Cold
by xJacquiex
Summary: A full story about what happens after Yoshiki, Ayumi, Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka return from Heavenly Host. What challenges will they face this time? AyumixYoshiki NaomixSatoshi Rated T for cursing.


**Hey Guys, This is my first ever FanFiction so please be kind on reviews.**

**Some aspects of my stories are inspired by other Corpse Party FanFictions so please be nice. I use some parts for inspiration and it helps me alot. :)**

**Enjoy**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it. **

* * *

The five survivors of Heavenly Host have just returned into the normal world. Although they would never be able to picture it as normal ever again. After all that happened back there in that … place how were they meant to get on with there normal lives ever again.

Naomi smiled with happiness as she realised she was back. She ran over to Satoshi and hugged him tightly. From this action, Satoshi's face turned bright red until after about 2 seconds he smiled and hugged her back.

Ayumi had always had strong feelings for Satoshi so this hug broke her heart a little more than it already was. She needed to get out, and FAST. If she didn't she might just snap at Naomi, maybe even speak of Seiko badly.

Ayumi ran out of the room as fast as she could but she knew she wasn't very athletic so the chances of someone catching her were quite high. She had to find somewhere to hide.

Yoshiki followed Ayumi out of the room as soon as he saw her run out.

[Yoshiki]  
"Shinozaki, where are you going? Come back. Did something happen." he said confused.

Ayumi sighed. The last thing she needed right now was someone who would try to make everything better. Though she had to admit, he was really good at comforting her in the worst situations. Actually he was better than anyone else, even her parents and Hinoe.

Ayumi paused for a second until she was able to process where she could hide. She looked around and spotted the music classroom to her left. Without hesitation she ran in, hearing Yoshiki's foot steps in the distance.

Yoshiki was able to catch up to her quickly because he himself was quite athletic and Ayumi, well … not so much. He was just in time to she the door of the music classroom shut. Obviously it was Ayumi since it was 9pm and no one else would be in the school. Yoshiki didn't want upset Ayumi to much so he didn't just barge in. Instead, he knocked softly on the door with the back of his hand.

[Ayumi]  
"Go away Kishinuma." she said bluntly.

Yoshiki knew he was probably going to piss her off walking in but he did anyway.

[Yoshiki]  
"No, just tell me whats wrong, I may be able to help out." he said considerately

Ayumi could feel tears filling her eyes and seeping out.

[Ayumi]  
"N-NO, YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH *sniff*!"

Yoshiki was quite confused at the comment. Had they not both just been trapped together in that school. Of course he new how much it hurt, he was there too after all.

[Yoshiki]  
"*sigh* Shinozaki, of course I know how it feels I was in that school to-" He said interrupted.

[Ayumi]  
"No, its not that. Its something else … *sobs* that hurts even more!" she said running towards Yoshiki burying her head in his chest wrapping her arms around him.

Yoshiki was a little shocked at the Ayumi's actions but, he wasn't complaining. He knew he shouldn't, but he let a small smile slip from the corner of his lips. But Ayumi's sobs and wails soon mad the feeling turn into heartache. Just the feeling of her crying made him sad.

After a few minutes Ayumi's sobs die down and she pulled away from Yoshiki and wiped her eyes.

[Ayumi]  
"It's Nakashima and Mochida *sniff*"

Yoshiki looked at her confused for a second and the realised he had asked her to tell him what was wrong before.

[Yoshiki]  
"O-Oh yea. what about them?"

Yoshiki already had an idea of what Ayumi was going to say but he just felt that that would be the right thing to say at a moment like this.

Ayumi was hesitant to reply. It wasn't really his business. But he would probably be able to comfort her, but then again, he would have no idea how it felt to love someone and they didn't love you back.

[Ayumi]  
"W-Well, I-I kinda like … Mochida. But I think he likes Nakashima. *sniff*"

Ayumi felt kinda nice to get it out and let someone else know but at the same time hearing it come out of her mouth made her feel even worse.

The words hit Yoshiki like a bus. He always knew that she liked Mochida but hearing come out of her mouth … it hit, much harder than he expected.

[Yoshiki]  
"*sigh* Don't worry about it. You'll soon get over it."

[Ayumi]  
"No, *sigh* you don't understand what its like to like someone and have them like someone else, who is also one of your best friends."

Wow, Yoshiki thought she just described exactly how I feel. She was so oblivious about how he felt towards her. It was kind of depressing actually.

[Yoshiki]  
"How do know I have no clue how you feel?"

Ayumi was a little puzzled. Well, she actually didn't know if he felt that way about anyone. The again, she never really thought about it.

[Ayumi]  
"You know how I feel?"

[Yoshiki]  
"Maybe."

Ayumi was a little shocked. Would someone like Yoshiki feel like that for someone, and not ask them to hook up or something. It seemed pretty surreal for him. Yoshiki soon realised she was caught up in her thoughts and was probably not going to answer him.

[Yoshiki]  
"Urrr … well, if it helps I know someone who is totally into you but doesn't want to say anything for the same reasons that you and Mochida have."

Yoshiki smiled and let the room. Ayumi plonked herself in a chair. Did someone really feel that way about her? Or was he just bullshitting to try and make her feel better.

* * *

Satoshi pulled back from the hug as soon as he saw Ayumi and Yoshiki run out.

[Naomi]  
"Where are they going?"

[Satoshi]  
"I have no clue. Maybe something made Shinozaki crack."

Naomi always knew that Ayumi was the one to keep her emotions in, but they had all been through hell and back together, so surely she wouldn't still be embarrassed to let herself just let it all out in front of them.

[Naomi]  
"Yea. Maybe." she said looking longingly at the door.

[Yuka]  
"Big Brother! Were back!" she said running over to give Satoshi a hug.

[Satoshi]  
"Yea we are Yuka. At last. *sigh* … But some of our friends are gone and we will never see them again."

The realisation at that fact only just hit Naomi now. Seiko was gone … forever. How was she supposed to explain that to her family, and everyone else that she was gone.

* * *

Yoshiki walked towards the room where Naomi, Satoshi and Yuka were. He hoped that Ayumi would return back to him and the others but his hopes weren't high.

[Ayumi]  
"Kishinuma…"

Yoshiki turned around at the sound of his own name and the familiar voice it came from.

[Yoshiki]  
"Yea?"

Ayumi was very greatful to have him as a friend she hadn't treated him very well in Heavenly Host but he had still sticked with her the whole time. Without him, she would probably be dead.

[Ayumi]  
"Thanks, *smiles* You helped me a lot through Heavenly Host and I never thanked you so … Thanks."

[Yoshiki]  
"*smiles* Its no problem, we all did what we had to and saving you was what i had to do… *blush* … so you want to go back to the others?"

Ayumi caught Yoshiki blush slightly, why was he blushing? Did something happen? All these questions and no way to ask for an answer.

[Ayumi]  
"Uhhhhh, … Yea but can you go in before me?"

[Yoshiki]  
"Yea, sure."

The two of them walked back into class and joined the others. The five of them said there goodbyes and left to go home. But before they left Ayumi had one request, that they all come to school tomorrow. The other four agreed and returned home to there families.

* * *

Ayumi arrived home and stood outside her front door. She took out her phone and pressed her home button to check the time. It was 10:43pm. _Geez, it sure is late how am i supposed to explain why I was out so long and didn't call them. Every answer I give they will think that I'm bullshitting them._ She took a deep breath and opened the door preparing herself for the scolding of her life.

[Ayumi]  
"I'm home."

Ayumi shut her eyes while waiting for the scolding reply she had been expecting.

[Mrs. Shinozaki]  
"Ahh, sweetie how was school today?"

Ayumi opened her eyes to find her mother and sister entering the room from the kitchen._ W-What, why don't they look mad. Its 10.43pm on a school night, I'm meant to be home by 9:00pm! Besides, I've been missing for days ... Wait, is it a school night? _Ayumi turned on her phone to find it was Friday. _Well that explains that. So I'm not past my kerfew but still, I've been gone for 5 days, maybe more i don't know which week i was gone. I'm surprised they didn't file out a missing pers-_

[Hinoe]  
"Ayumi?" She asked looking at her little sister curiously. "Are you okay?"

Ayumi was snapped out of her thoughts by her sisters voice. _Wait what had they asked before? Oh yea, about school._

[Ayumi]  
"Yea, I'm fine. School was okay too."

[Hinoe]  
"Okay that's good *smiles*" she said before her and her mother turned to leave the room.

[Ayumi]  
"Wait, don't you have something to ask me?" she said curiously wondering if they would ask her where had she been for the past 5 days.

[Mrs. Shinozaki]  
"Urm, ... Did you learn anything new today?" she asked as it was the only thing that could pop into her head.

Ayumi was especially confused. _How come they aren't questioning where I was? I swear what happened while I was gone? I was gone trapped in that damned Heavenly Host for days! Watching my friends die! They are acting like I wasn't gone at all! Like, like..._

[Ayumi]  
"Nothing even happened..." she said not realizing she had said it aloud.

[Mrs. Shinozaki]  
"Um ... Ayumi sweetie? Are you sure your okay?" she said worried about her daughters dozing in and out of awareness.

Ayumi was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her moms voice. _Oh shit! Did I say something aloud! Did I say it all aloud? Fuck! I hope i didn't say to much! Why am I like this? Why do I share my thoughts aloud! Shit, Shit, SHIT!_

[Ayumi]  
"Uhh ... Yea I'm fine mom. *nervously*." She said walking up the stairs to her room. "I'll just be in my room if you need me." She added as she shut the door behind her.

Ayumi slid down the back of her door until she was seated on the ground. She reached into her pocket for her phone and grabbed it out. She opened a new text message and added that names Yoshiki, Naomi and Satoshi. She typed up her message and read it aloud to herself.

[Ayumi]  
"Hey guys, I just walked into my house and my family are acting like nothing even happened! What is going on? Did this happen to any of you too?"

Ayumi was content with her message and without hesitation she clicked send and began to wait for a reply.

* * *

Naomi had just made her way home. It was late. She checked the time on her phone. _10.59pm! Shit! I'm so screwed! MOMS GONNA KILL ME! I have to come up with an excuse why I was gone for 5 days and now I'm gonna have to explain it all. Maybe I could sneak in unnoticed so I have to deal with all this in the morning. Besides I'm not sure if I could take having to mention anything about Seiko. _Naomi opened the door slowly and quietly. She could see the Lounge Room light on. _Dammit! She's still up and if I have any chance of sneaking in she'll have to leave or I will be caught for sure! _

Naomi slowly crept over to the stairs and began to climb them when she heard her mother.

[Mrs. Nakashima]  
"Naomi! Your home it was lonely here without you. So how was school?"

Naomi was ready for a huge scolding and when it didn;t come questions flooded her head. _Why isn't she yelling? I was gone for ages and I didn't come home! Does she not care about me anymore? What is going on? Was this all a dream? No way, no way I could dream that pain! Dammit, Why did it have to be like this?_

[Naomi]  
"Urmm, *frowns* good, I guess?"

[Mrs. Nakashima]  
"*Raises eyebrow* Naomi are you okay? You see really... odd today."

[Naomi]  
"Yea mom, *smiles* I'm fine. *mumbles* just ... curious."

[Mrs. Nakashima]  
"Curious? About what?"

Naomi was lost. _How am I supposed to bring this up? How am I supposed to ask? I can't. But, if i don't I will never know whats going on!_ ...

[Naomi]  
"Uh, *mumbles* just about why you weren't worried I was gone so long. *shrugs*."

[Mrs. Nakashima]  
"Naomi, you were gone for a few hours. Besides, you told me you would be home late because of the cleanup. You were with your Shinozaki, Mochida and Kishinuma so I trusted you were okay."

Naomi could make sense of nothing. _None of this made sense. Wasn't she forgetting something? She had been away for 5 days! 5 DAYS DAMMIT! She also forgot 3 of her friends, 1 being her best friend whoms house she slept at the night before. Something strange was going on an she had to work it out._

[Naomi]  
"Mom, I never told you I would be home late, Seiko's mom did! Besides I was gone for 5 days!

[Mrs. Nakashima]  
"Naomi what are you talking about? Who's Seiko? Are you hallucinating or something?" She said stressed.

_What is going on? _Naomi thought to herself. _I wonder if this is happening to anyone else. How can she not remember Seiko? She was here everyday!_ Naomi was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her phone beep. _Beep. Beep. Huh? Oh its Shinozaki..._

[Naomi]  
"Uh, I'm really tired you know. Your probably right. I'll ... just go to bed now *smiles nervously*"

[Mrs. Nakashima]  
"Urr, Ok-ay then. You do that. *shakes head confused* 'Night..."

Naomi watches as her mom walks away and then she runs upstairs into her room closing the door behind her. _What could Shinozaki want that she didn't tell us before? _Naomi checked her phone and saw the message from Ayumi. _Huh? Acting like nothing even happened? So it's happening to everone else too? _She thought as she plonked herself down on her bed. _  
_

Naomi struggled to find a way to reply. She eventually came up with, _Wow, creepy much! Why don't they remember anything? After all they should have been really worried by now we were gone for 5 days dammit! They didn't even remember who Seiko was!  
_

[Naomi]  
"And... send."

* * *

Satoshi and Yuka had just made it home and were about to enter the house. Satoshi had a feeling he would be in ALOT of trouble when he walked inside. It was 10:52 and way past Yuka's kerfew. He was confused for a second when he saw no lights were on and no sound was coming from his home. _Huh? Mom and Dad don't usually go to sleep this early. Well I guess maybe they had an early night? _He thought shrugging his thoughts away.

[Yuka]  
"Big Brother? Do you think Mom and Dad will be mad at us?"

[Satoshi]  
"Well, Probably not at you but they will sure be mad at me! *gulp* Well lets go find out."

Satoshi pushed open the door softly, trying not to make any sound so he wouldn't have to deal with any scoldings until morning. He peeped thorough the door and slowed quietly closed after himself and Yuka were both inside. He walked silently through his house, up the stairs and to his parents room... the door was open? _Wha? Where are they? _

[Yuka]  
"Where are mommy and daddy?!"

[Satoshi]  
"I-I don't know? *breaths out heavily*"

[Yuka]  
"*hyperventilating* Mom and Dad ar-are gone?"

[Satoshi]"Yuka, calm down I'm sure there's some reasonable e-"

Satoshi can't help but notice a note lying on the bed. He walks over picks it up and reads it out to Yuka.

[Satoshi]  
"Will be gone when you kids get home from school on Tuesday, be back on Sunday. xoxo M&D."

[Yuka]"*sighs* Oh yea. Thank god. I forgot mom and dad were going away for the week. So they'll never know we were gone!"

[Satoshi]  
"Well that's a relief! Come on Yuka. It's time for bed It's really late."

[Yuka]"Okay big brother!"

As Yuka and Satoshi were walking to there rooms Satoshi's phone started to beep. _Beep. Beep. Who's that. Shinozaki? Well that's... kinda weird. Same with Nakashima. _

[Satoshi]  
"Uh, Yuka you go to bed I'll see you in the morning." he said not looking up from his phone.

[Yuka]  
"Okay big brother. Goodnight!" She chirped happily

[Satoshi]  
"Goodnight Yuka."

Satoshi watched as Yuka walked into her room and shut her door behind her. Satoshi then walked into his own room and sat on his desk chair. _Okay so now what do I say? _Satoshi thought running his hands through his hair. Satoshi came up with a reply and then typed it into his phone. _Hey guys. I haven't talked to my parents they've been out for the week so I don't even know if they knew I was gone. Lets meet up tomorrow and talk about anything we need too.  
_

* * *

Yoshiki was home at 11:09. He had no one to be worried that he was gone for so long so he stopped off at his work first to see if his boss was mad at him for not showing up but he had no idea what Yoshiki was on about. _Well I guess that was a bit... strange and awkward. Beep. Beep. Okay what have we got here. H_e thought as he unlocked his door to his apartment.

[Yoshiki]  
"No way. They don't remember a thing! About anyone who died there!"

Yoshiki typed a reply back _Yea. Lets all meet at Taco Bell at 10:00 tomorrow if its good with all of you. _He went over to his laptop sitting on his desk and flipped open the lid while waiting for a reply. He checked his email first just to see if anything had come through. What he found was even weirder. _Wha? Why are all these emails read and so replied back. I never even read any of these let alone reply to them! _He changed quit out of his email and saw his background (A photo of all his friends) and all of his friends that died in Heavenly Host faces were blacked out like a terrible photoshop.

[Yoshiki]  
"O-kay. That's a little ... creepy.

Yoshiki clicked open Skype and saw his favourites now only had four people. _Where are Suzumoto, Morishige ans Shinohara's contacts. _He searched there names and... _Noth__ing. At all._ Yoshiki made a new chat and added Ayumi, Naomi and Satoshi. He doubted they would be online but he gave it a try anyway. He clicked video call and waited for a response.

[Yoshiki]  
"Come on! Anyone pick u-"

[Ayumi]"Hey Kishinuma. What's up?"

Yoshiki was relieved. _Thank god someone picked up._

[Yoshiki]  
"Uh, Hey Shinozaki. The creepiest thing happened. All my emails that I received while we were gone have been read AND replied to. And my laptop background, Suzume, Morishige and Shinohara's faces are all blacked out!"

Ayumi was shocked. What was going on all of this was crazy! I was like...

[Ayumi]"They never even existed..."

[Yoshiki]  
"Wha? What do you mean?"

[Ayumi]  
"Oh, S-Sorry. I was just saying it was like they n-"

Naomi just entered the chat cutting off Ayumi.

[Naomi]  
"Hey guys. What are you talking about."

[Ayumi]  
"*sighs* Nothing." she snapped.

[Naomi]  
"Oh... Did I disturb something?"

[Ayumi]  
"N-No its not that. Sorry. I'm just a little annoyed about whats going on.*smiles* But we can work it out."

[Yoshiki]  
"Anyway, Shinozaki. What were you sayi-"

Just then Satoshi entered the chat.

[Yoshiki]  
"*sighs* Do you both have to enter the chat at the worst possible time!"

[Ayumi]  
"Yea you guys. We were trying to talk"

[Naomi & Satoshi]  
"*giggles*"

[Ayumi]  
"Whats so funny?"

[Naomi & Satoshi]  
"*laughs*"

[Naomi]  
"The fact that you too are so alike. And that it's so easy to get both of you agitated.*snickers* It's hilarious."

[Ayumi]  
"How is that funny?"

[Yoshiki]  
"Yea, I don't get it."

[Satoshi]  
"Oh yea. They're alike. Exactly alike."

[Ayumi]  
"We are _not_ alike!"

[Yoshiki]  
"Can you name one way that we are alike?"

[Naomi]  
"Well..."

[Naomi & Satoshi]  
"Your both STUBBORN!"

[Ayumi & Yoshiki]  
"*sighs*"

[Yoshiki]  
"Come on guys we have more important things to be talking about. Now can we get back to the topic of Heavenly Host."

[Naomi]  
"Oh, *looks down* right."

[Ayumi]  
"What's wrong? You seem extra down."

[Naomi]  
"Well, Its just the fact that *sighs* Seiko and the others gone forever just hit me."

Naomi reaches over to grab a photo of all of the 9 of them who went to heavenly host and there faces were...

[Naomi]  
"Wha? What is this! *gasps* There faces are all blackened out! Did you guys know about this?"

[Ayumi & Yoshiki]  
"*sighs*"

[Ayumi]  
"Yes, that's what me and Kishinuma were trying to tell you.'

[Satoshi]  
"Yea my photos look like that too. _All_ of them."

[Yoshiki]  
"Well, what does this mean?"

[Ayumi]  
"Well think about this. No one remember's them, There pictures are blackened out and no one knew we were gone. It could mean... *gulps*"

[Yoshiki]  
"What is it Shinozaki?"

[Ayumi]  
"Well considering that it all happened in another dimension, and that's where their bodies reside that... no one in this dimension, apart from us of course, will... ever remember anything that happened."

* * *

**Thanks for reading me first chapter. Leave a review if you want more and my next upload should be in a week of so. **

**If there's anything that you want me to write about in the Corpse Party fandom leave a review and I'll see what I can do. :)**


End file.
